Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosures relate to a printer.
Related Art
Technique concerning a mechanism (a so-called anti-curl mechanism) for correcting curl of rolled paper provided in a printer performing printing on the rolled paper has been proposed. For example, in a rolled paper feeding mechanism, a curl correcting lever of a curl correcting mechanism curves the rolled paper in a reverse direction of a winding direction of the rolled paper, and thereby removes the curl in the winding direction.